


Deku's Lantern

by Arcane_Hunter



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm indecisive, No Beta read we die like men, eventual OP Izuku, i'm bad a tagging, no mineta - Freeform, not exactly sure how to get where im going with this..., probably gonna become a crackfic, slowburn, sorry - Freeform, tags can and will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Hunter/pseuds/Arcane_Hunter
Summary: Izuku Midoriya had discovered something. He doesn't understand what it is, but it shines, and it makes him...... feel things, remember things he forgot. When faced with the end of the universe how will he react, what will he do to protect his world. His friends. His life.





	1. Little Alice fell  down the hole,  bumped her head and bruised her soul

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters within the story except for random corps characters i create myself.

 

Being Quirkless gave Izuku Midoriya one thing. It gave him time. Enough time for him to learn English to a passable extent, as well as read a fair amount of english literature. In doing so his mind keeps coming to the same quote, from one of his favorite stories outside the Japanese language, “ The rabbit-hole went straight on like a tunnel for some way, and then dipped suddenly down, so suddenly that Alice had not a moment to think about stopping herself before she found herself falling down a very deep well.”. Izuku couldn’t help but draw parallels between himself and Alice, as few and far between they were. But he could definitely say he was falling down his own rabbit hole of sorts.

**_THUD - SNAP!_ **

“OW!!”

And unlike Alice, an eight year old Izuku didn’t fall slowly or gracefully, if fact he hadn’t even been falling that long, as he could still see the hole he came through, with the water cascading down from the riverbed it was in. As he focused through the pain of a broken arm, he could make out the form of Katsuki Bakugou’s head, but due to the light, he couldn’t see the emotion it displayed, if it displayed any at all.

“Kacchan! Help! I-I think my arm is broken!”

Izuku had heard something coming from above as he writhed on the ground in pain. But after a minute or so, nothing.

“Kacchan! Are you there?! Please, I need help!”

By this point Izuku was crying, coming to a conclusion that he never wanted to reach.

He laid there, waiting for someone to come help him.

**5 minutes**

Izuku knew somebody was coming for him…. ‘Kacchan wouldn’t ditch me like that, sure he can be mean, but he wouldn’t just leave me here...’

**30 minutes**

By now to pain in Izuku’s arm was really starting to hurt him. Before the adrenaline of falling in the hole had kept it pretty numb, but coming down from that high came with a lot of pain….’It’s okay, Kacchan is coming, i just have to be patient.’

**3 hours**

Izuku’s worst fears were confirmed. He knew it wouldn’t take long for the police, or fire department to find him, as they had been playing at the border of the woods when he fell. It also didn’t help that the entire time he was drenched in freezing water from the river. From the hole above, he could see it was getting dark. If nobody was coming to find him, he needed to get home. Not for his sake, but his mother’s…. He didn’t believe she would last long into the night before freaking out about him not coming home yet.

Izuku thickened his resolve and began to stand on shaking feet. If he didn’t know his arm was broken before, he did now, because when he was going to stand up he made the mistake of moving his broken arm from the cradle position it had held for 3 hours. Finally reaching his feet, izuku surveyed what he could of the area, and realized he couldn’t see much. Now, Izuku is a smart kid, and saw he had three exits, or ways to escape this scenario:

  1. He could climb the roots along the walls of his personal rabbit hole. But that would require the usage of both his arms.
  2. He saw that the passage goes deeper than where he was, although he couldn’t see where, so it was a serious gamble.
  3. He could scream his voice raw in a vain hope that someone would hear him and come searching for where he was.



Izuku crossed out the first and third plan due to him not being able to use his arms, and the fact that a running river above him would more than likely drown out any noise he made trying to call for help. That left Izuku to look behind himself into the darkness.

“Down, down, down, into the rabbit hole she went…” Izuku mumbled to himself as he tried to strengthen his resolve and continue forward.

As Izuku was walking down this path of random roots and uneven footing, his eyes became adjusted more to the dark. He may not have been able to see, but he could make sense of the shape in front of him. He began to notice the path wasn’t actually straight, but ran in a spiral. A wide spiral. He used the roots in the wall to his advantage as handholds. He had to use his left hand since his right arm is pretty much useless. As he goes deeper, it hits him just how much danger he could possibly be in.

Before Izuku could go into a full panic attack, the ground leveled out.

**_CLANK_ **

“AGHHH!” The loud noise caused izuku to jump in the air like a cat. Unfortunately for him he hadn’t completely adjusted to the dark so he fell to the ground and hurt his arm even more. Which along with the previous events started the cataclysm that is his emotions to overload is senses.

“MOMMY! Mom i wanna come home! It hurts! Why can’t i just co-” As izuku is bawling his eyes out, breaking down, a bright green light starts emanating from the end of the room. It starts changing colors from green to red, yellow, indigo, violet, blue, and orange. For some reason the amalgamation of colors converge to create a spectrum he can’t look away from. It isn’t that he didn’t want to, he physically couldn’t. He felt he had lost control of his body as he slowly moves toward the colors to find they are projecting from a box.

**_CRUNCH_ **

Izuku hadn’t noticed it, but as he got within 10 feet of the box, his broken arm snapped into place and mended itself. The colors then reverted back to their rotating forms. The box itself was nothing to particular, it just looked like a shiny white box. The Intense glow from the rings lessened to the point where he could see what it was coming from, just to be shocked.

Inside the box was a foam like padding with nine different colored rings within it. Seven of the rings matched the colors he had seen be projected. There was also a shiny silver ring, and a black ring. He reached forward to touch the box, to pick it up, or to do literally anything with it as it had enchanted him to a point that even the fear he felt over what he had dealt with this day couldn’t stop him.

Izuku grabbed the box fully with both hands, and instantly regretted it. Searing pain was thrust into his nerves starting at his hands and intensifying towards his head.

**RED**

Izuku sees a shade of red cover his memories as they play in his head….

_ Izuku had been 5 years old, he watched as katsuke cornered one of his classmates the one with big, leathery wings the color of his skin. Izuku watched as katsuke pushed him to the ground and started kicking him. He felt disgusted as Katsuke got to more students to join in, and was utterly horrified when they activated their quirks. The lackey to the left of katsuke had rocks emerge from his arms that were jagged in places and ha started to beat on the winged student, while the one to the right of katsuke had used his inherent ability to bind the wings together so he couldn’t escape. They did this as katsuke stood back, deciding to watch. This made Izuku beyond enraged, when e saw katsuke get ready to join in on the beating with explosions coming from his palms, he acted. Izuku ran forward and pushed the one to the right of katsuke down, making him lose concentration and freeing the winged student, who in turn ran away crying. Seeing this katsuke decided to change the object of his bullying to Izuku as he slapped him across the face with an explosion, sending him directly into a wall. _

_ “QUIRKLESS, FUCKING, DEKU!” Katsuke yelled as he beat on Izuku, hitting him with the occasional explosion, “YOU JUST HAD TO PLAY HERO!” _

_ The lackey t Katsuke’s left started beating on Izuku until Katsuke stopped him, “NO! This little bastard is all mine”, he then proceeded the beating until izuku was beaten badly all over the body, intentionally avoiding his face. _

_ “You will never be anything, but a fucking deku, got that.” Katsuke was making sure that Izuku knew his place in the world. “If you even think about acting like a hero again, I‘m gonna kick your ass...” _

_ Izuku watched from the ground as they all left, and began to cry. Not tears of sadness, but tears of  _ **_rage_ ** _. He was angry that he wasn’t strong, he was angry that he wasn’t born with a quirk, he was angry at his once best friend for becoming such a cruel being, but mostly he was angry with himself as he was useless to do anything about it. He was a true Deku. _

**INDIGO**

The covering changes to a cool indigo color….

_ “Hey, where a goin’ little buddy?” said a six year old Izuku as he chased a small bunny through the woods. “Wait! Lemme catch up mr. rabbit!” _

_ Izuku heard a yelp from up ahead and started to chase after the rabbit even faster. When he caught up, he found the rabbit caught in a snare, along with several others in the area. _

_ “Why would someone do this? You’re just a tiny bunny?” Izuku asked himself this as he searched for a way to get them down. _

_ Izuku eventually found the root of the traps, and started to undo them and release the rabbits with a show of  _ **_compassion_ ** _. When he got to the one he was chasing he said, “Now normally I would b happy I caught you, but this is unfair, so you get a five second head start!” After he said this the rabbit cocked its head at him, wiggled it’s nose, and ran off. Izuku proceeded to count to three before becoming impatient and running after the rabbit while laughing joyously. _

**YELLOW**

A haze of yellow overcomes the cool indigo as his next memory plays….

_ “I’m sorry, but it appears you are quirkless”  _

_ As soon as these words left the mouth of the quirk assessment doctor, Izuku started to silently cry. The one thing he feared most had come to be. There was nothing he could do as his mother started begging the doctor to rerun the tests for his sake, only for him to explain that since Izuku had two joints in his pinky toe instead of one, there is no way he could form a quirk of his own. Izuku stayed silent for the rest of the day with a maelstrom of thoughts swarming his head. Things such as, “What will Kacchan think?”, or , “How can I become a hero to protect others now?”, began to cloud his thoughts until before he realised it he was sitting in front of his computer, watching All Might’s most famous feat. He heard his mother open the door, and with teary eyes he turned around to see her, only to shock her by asking, “Mommy, can I be a hero without a quirk?” _

_ What followed next fractured his soul and filled it with  _ **_fear_ ** _ , as Inko Midoriya was unable to say anything as she opened and closed her mouth, only for her to close the door in shame and walk away. _

**GREEN**

All the fear he was feeling begins to disappear as a green light takes over his vision….

_ The day after the quirk test, Izuku is looking out over the city of Musutafu, Japan from his room. This is his home, and he wants to protect it from any and everything that wishes to harm it. He then looks at the notebook on his desk, the same one he uses to write about heros and all the cool things they can do. He picks it up, and opens to the first empty page he can find, and continues to write. Because he may not have a quirk, but he will be damned before he gives up the  _ **_will_ ** _ to help people. _

**BLUE**

Izuku sees a mirage of blue waft over his senses as he recalls something else….

_ Izuku at three years old, is sitting in front of the T.V. watching as All Might goes back in the fire to save the last few people. Five minutes later he sees him climb over the flaming wreckage of cars holding 7 people in his massive arms. Izuku starts jumping around the apartment with joy and amazement as he had just witnessed a grand feat of heroism. Inko is watching from the doorway with a smile on her face as she watches her little boy bounce around with uncontained happiness. Suddenly Izuku runs up to his mother and asks, “Can I be as strong as All Might one day mom?!”, upon which Inko take a second to consider it before she says, “of course you can sweetie, you just have to put in all the hard work to make sure you can save the world!” When Izuku hears this his smile grows to a size neither of the midoriya thought were possible as he launches himself into her arms, because he is so happy at the prospect of  _ **_hoping_ ** _ to become a hero. _

**ORANGE**

Izuku feels a deep need to have it all when his vision is clouded in orange….

_ Izuku is looking over the first five notebooks of his hero analysis journals, and he can’t help but want every single one of the powers he has observed. They all are just great, from Katsuke’s explosions to 13’s black hole. Izuku is fantasizing about all of these abilities when a knock at his door knocks him out of his stupor. _

_ “Yes?” he responds knowing who is at the door. _

_ “Sweetie, it’s time for lunch so come on out” replies Inko Midoriya as she opens the door for him to hear her. _

_ Izuku says he will be out soon as he takes one last look at his notebooks before realizing how silly he is for  _ **_wanting all_ ** _ those powers. He says to himself that he just needs to wait, and his own will appear and he will be able to become a great hero, just like All Might. _

**VIOLET**

Izuku’s eyes glaze over with a light purple haze when he sees something….

_ “Are you okay” a voice from above Izuku asks. _

_ Izuku is afraid to look up but does so anyway. When he does he sees a girl his age, maybe a little older, with beautiful cerulean hair that goes to her shoulders with a slight curl to it. _

_ “So are you?” The girl asks again, as she now is kneeling in front of Izuku trying to get his attention.”You know, you really shouldn’t be on the ground. You could get sick!” _

_ Izuku is about to respond when, “Wait! Is that your quirk? Can you not get sick? Are you always clean? Why is your hair so green? Why are you out here by yourself? What school do you go to? Do you wanna be friends?!” _

_ To say Izuku was shocked would be an understatement, this seemingly random and scatterbrained girl is sitting in front of him, and asking endless question about him. He can’t respond, and is worried he’ll say the wrong thing and she’ll leave him like everyone else does. _

_ “So, do you wanna be m-” “YES!” Izuku exclaimed, shocking himself _

_ He then looks up to see her smiling really big, “Well come on then, let’s go play!” she says as she uses her quirk to lift him off the ground to his feet, when she finally notices, “Oh, you’re hurt…. We need to go find you some help!” _

_ Izuku is then dragged off by this girl, whom he still doesn’t know the name of, as she takes him to her house, which was conveniently close by. _

_ “Mom!Dad! I’m home! And I brought a friend, he is hurt and needs help!” The strange girl then turns to him like she realized something, “I forgot to ask your name. Mine is Nejire Hadou. What about you?” _

_ Izuku proceeded to mumble something she couldn't hear. _

_ “What is it?” she innocently asks _

_ “I-Izuku Midoriya…” He says as he speaks up _

**_THUNK-_ **

Izuku is looking at the sky as he falls onto his back. He somehow just went dawn a path of memory lane, with memories he doesn’t even remember. He looks at his hands to see the box is there and closed. He opens it and sees all nine rings there without their luster. He decides to close the box and look at his surroundings. He notices that he is at the side of the river, right where the hole was that he fell into, only to see there is no hole in the river, and that it is dark out. At that, Izuku becomes a little scared knowing he shouldn’t be out at night when it is really late, and starts to bolt his way home.


	2. Unwilling, or at least Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm shite at summaries, you're on your own bub...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own diddly squat.... but maybe, juuuust maybe, i can write something mildly decent

When Izuku finally got to his door, he allowed himself to catch his breath before he walked into, what was going to be, the worst grounding of his life. And he never got grounded. Speaking of his home, Izuku looked out from the 4th floor of the 2 bed, 1 bath apartment he shared with his mom in this 5 story apartment complex. He could see the city outline as the sun began to rise when it hit him just how late he was out, and how early it was that he was now getting home, causing him to panic even more.

As he reached for the door of his home, it suddenly swung open with a force he didn’t think was possible for a door, as his mother all but forced him into the house, crying the whole way. When he finally got a good look at his mom he realized she hadn’t slept at all during the night, as she had bags under her eyes, and both sclera were burned red from tears. Which were somehow miraculously still pouring down her face.

“Mom, are you oka-” He couldn’t even finish his sentence as Inko pulled him into a bone crushing hug, ignoring the shiny box he had dropped on the ground as she did so.

“Why didn’t you come home!? Where were you? I was so worried, the cops wouldn’t send a search party because you haven’t been gone for 48 hours!” Izuku couldn’t help but feel guilt crawl through him as he listened to his own mother bawl her eyes out even more while clutching the fabric of his shirt and hugging him to death.

“Mom, I’m fine, I’m okay, look.” the eight year old tried his best but couldn’t even get her to budge to look at him. “Can we go to the couch so I say what happened?”

Following this, his mother complied not letting go of her baby, even after they were seated on the couch. Izuku began to tell the story of him falling into the hole that was in the river, but he left out the fact that Bakugou and his lackeys were there with him when it happened. Which means he didn’t tell her that it was Bakugou pushing him down with an explosion that caused the river to cave in, and him to fall.

Izuku continued the story after helping his mom find tissues to help her blow her nose and get all her emotions out. It wasn’t long before he realized that this was in vain because as soon as he began recalling what he had seen when he touched the box, she began to cry again, which made him take even longer to tell the story. Upon finishing up she only had one question.

“Was Katsuki there?”

Izuku didn’t know why she would ask that until he realized he been so caught up in everything he was sharing that he had told her everything he saw in his memories, which meant she knew Bakugou was the one to torture him before. He hastily came up with a response filled with stuttering and wild hand gestures. “Nonononononono……. Kacchan wasn’t there! Why would he have been there? I was by myself playing in the water when it gave out under me!”

Inko knew he was lying, but didn’t know what to do. Just like she always knew it was Katsuke hurting him all these years, I mean, how many kids could cause burn marks with a tap of his sweaty palms? But nevertheless, she sighed in what izuku could only see as disappointment as she let Izuku go, telling him to go to bed since it was a Saturday.

Izuku was glad to finally have that be over with. Picking up the box, then heading to his room, he realized just how tired he was. He may have woken up as if he was asleep, but he definitely was tired as if he hadn’t. Then he had a thought. He remembered waking up at the river, and seeing there wasn’t a hole in the river where he fell, so he wondered if everything had been a dream. He then looked at his desk where he had subconsciously put the box, and shook his head at the thought. The box was there, so it must have happened…. But how had the hole been sealed? Deciding he was to tired to even try to comprehend what had happened to himself, Izuku crawled into bed without changing his clothes, and was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

 

 ****_Izuku is floating through space, passing stars at the speed of light until he was knocked off course by some random force. He stopped his forward momentum, which he thought was impossible in space. It wasn’t until Izuku looked at his body he started feeling weirded out. He had on what appeared to be some kind of uniform, but there was no design…. It was just…. White. There were no seams, no fabric he could feel, and he saw a faint glow around his hands when he lifted them up. Chalking it up to this just being some weird dream logic he decided he should go where the force came from._

 _Izuku traveled for what could have only been a minute, and then he saw it. A wreckage. In space. But this wasn’t a regular wreckage. He saw bodies floating around in Zero-G. All of them looking dilapidated and he could tell the vacuum of space had definitely taken them. But what he found even stranger, was there was no ship, and these people, no, THINGS didn’t even look human…. He saw tentacles, a ball shaped being, and countless vibrantly colored humanoids. He was turning himself around and saw something that just made him_ **_-_ **

* * *

 

 ****“AGGHHHH!!”

Izuku had screamed so loud he woke his mother. Who had, of course, immediately ran into his room crying while holding a wok pan.

“Izuku! What’s going on, why did you scream?!” Inko had been looking around the room frantically as if searching for an intruder while she asked the question, and didn’t relax herself until Izuku assured, then reassured, her that it was only a nightmare. After which was followed by coddling from Inko until Izuku could finally push her off of him.

The rest of the day pretty much followed the same pattern, Inko constantly making sure he was okay with every little inconvenience that came up. This caused Izuku to stay in his room all day to complete a project for the school science fair. Well, as much of a project he could do for a science fair for a bunch of eight year-olds. When he had finally finished the project, it was almost time for him to go to bed, and as he was about to change, he took another look at the ominous shiny white box on his desk, that he had been avoiding touching out of fear of what it would do. What it would do to HIM. So he did the best thing he could think of. He took his towel off the rack of the bathroom, wrapped it around the box(without making actual contact with his skin), and shoved it into the corner under his bed. He then decided to push it into the back of his head for the rest of his life… Or until it decided to bite him in the ass.

* * *

 

**MONDAY…**

_‘C’mon just two more minutes….’_

**TICK…**

**TICK…**

**TICK…**

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!_ **

As soon as Izuku heard the bell he was out the door, trying to get as far ahead of the other students as possible. Which was in vain as the person he had managed to avoid all day was waiting at the school entrance, right next to his locker with his shoes to get home in it.

“Deku…. Is there something you wanted to tell me?” asked an unusually calm Katsuki Bakugou.

Izuku gulped in nervousness before he responded with a, “Nope, not at all Kacchan, I just wanna go home.”

“Too bad. Grab your stuff, we’re leaving.” As Bakugou said this, the two people who were there on Friday flanked Izuku from behind. So, realizing he was pretty much boxed in, Izuku went with Katsuki after changing his shoes. Walking with Katsuki felt like a prison sentence. He had Katsuki in front, leading the charge, and the two goons of his behind him to his left and right. And it didn’t click in his mind where they were going until they were at the edge of the woods. Bakugou told the other two to leave him with Izuku because he wanted to talk to him in private.

Izuku, for some reason, decided the best course of action would be to follow Katsuki until he got what he wanted. At least that way he could hopefully get home without any problem. As he expected, he was lead to the same river from Friday, but he still didn’t understand why.

“Deku, what happened” Questioned Bakugou

“What do you mean Kacchan?”

“How did you get out?”

“O-of the hole?” Izuku needed to think of something fast, “A h-hunter heard me and brought a rope ladder for m-”

“Stop lying to me!” Suddenly katsuki had this look of utter hatred in his eyes, “I saw what happened that night! I was there!”

Izuku didn’t have any idea what to say, should he tell the truth? Should he deny everything? Should he try to run? He just didn’t know. If he ran, Bakugou would only get worse, but if he stayed he would have to explain everything. If he denied everything, he wouldn’t be able to say how he got out of the hole, but if he told the truth Katsuki would want to see the rings. Sizing up his options, he decided a beating from katsuki was better than living through those rings again.That night many would believe there was a hero fight in the woods, none the wiser to the illegal quirk usage and the amount of damage it would cause.

When Izuku got home that night, Inko was freaking out again, so to placate her, he lied and said he stayed really late to finish an essay. A really weak excuse, he knew it, but he didn’t have the energy to think of anything better. Inko knew he was lying as well, the burn marks and smudge stains on his uniform gave him away immediately. Then Izuku got to his room, and was just scared. Not of Katsuki, or his goons, but of his bed. Because it was **glowing**. He could see a bright green light coming from under the bed as he walked in. He wanted, no, NEEDED to ignore the light, but he just couldn’t. No matter how hard he tried, when he had laid down to sleep, he just couldn’t shake the thought of the rings, the box, or the green light under his bed. No amount of tossing or turning, covering and uncovering his head and face could help him.

He finally gave into his shattering resolve, and got out of bed. I zuku didn’t want a repeat of his first experience, as it still scared him, so he pout on some loves before re retrieved the box.

“So far, so good.” Izuku then set the box on his desk and he could no longer ignore the incessant green glow of it. As soon as he let go of the box it flung open with a bang!

“I SPOKE TO SOON! DEFINITELY SPOKE TOO SOON!” Izuku practically wailed as he fell on his ass and crawled away from the desk. A giant insignia was emblazoned on the roof of his room that was emanating from the box. Then he heard a muffled voice coming from inside it. Izuku, realizing he needed to overcome this fear of a box, got off of the floor. He may have done it begrudgingly, but hey….. Progress. He got to standing in front of his desk, looking down, to see the light was coming from the green ring, and it seemed to be trying to get his attention. So he did the only thing that made sense.

Izuku closed the box abruptly, thought something along the lines of ‘FUCK that!’, wrapped it up with two towels instead of one and threw it back under his bed. The glowing only seemed to get brighter, and brighter from then. So Izuku gave in. He pulled out the box, unwrapped it from the towels, and opened it.

**_FWIPP-_ **

And the green ring zipped right passed his head and seemingly scanned the room, HIS room. It then floated to the floor and cast the same symbolic projection, except now it wasn’t on the ceiling, but hovering like a hologram.

 **_“Ganthet! Ganthet I think it’s working!”_ **shouted a tall man. Izuku could tell he was american from the fact that he spoke english and didn’t have any sort of accent. He also noticed that the man was wearing a uniform very similar, if not the same, as the ones he saw in his nightmare…

 **_“Then what the hell are you waiting for Hal? Get to work and say what needs to be said, we don’t have time to dawdle!”_ ** Someone he couldn’t see was speaking to this man, who was now identified as Hal. From what he said, and the reaction on Hal’s face, Izuku could tell something very bad was happening.

 **_“Okay, I’m on it! Buy me as much time as possible”_ ** Izuku watches as the man ducks under something, **_“I said TIME, buy me TIME!”_ ** Hal then looks forward in the hologram. **_“Look, i don’t know, or care, what race you are. For all I know, you can be Human, like me, or you could be a Promethian Giant, cuz’ only god knows if The Source will be here after this… Anyway, I’m getting sidetracked, whoever, or whatever you are. You have been chosen, for some reason you found them. All you need to know is that we are not gonna be here any longer. Now the Green Ring has enough juice in it to get you to Oa, but when it does, you will need to reignite the Lantern in order for you to get home...wherever that is. But you need to put on the ring.”_ ** Hal then takes off his ring, and the uniform he was wearing before dissipates to reveal a aviator jacket and jeans. **_“My name is Hal Jordan, and I am the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. The ring you have, belonged to a buddy of mine before he passed, but he told me there is a piece of him in it. Hopefully he was right because he was a good man, and you will need all the help you can get in the future.”_ ** Izuku watches as Hal Jordan is dodging what looks like lasers as he says that he will need help, and sees him put the ring back on with the uniform assembling from nowhere. **_“Now, best case scenario, you only got his ring… and worse case, you got all of ‘em. Just…. Hope it doesn’t come to that, if it does, you need to put on that ring and figure it out as quickly as possible. If it refuses you, wait for it to come to you, then go to Oa. Kyle will show you the wa-”_ ** The hologram shut off so abruptly that Izuku sat there for 5 minutes afterwards trying to process everything that he just heard. When he came to, he found the ring was no longer glowing, and was on the ground, no longer floating as well. Unsure of what else to do, he reached down, picked it up and went to put it on.

**_ZAAP~_ **

Only to yelp in pain as he felt a shock. ‘Okay, I guess i have to wait then…’

Izuku then put the ring away in the box, and closed it. Instead of wrapping it up though, he left it on his desk. And went to put the towels in a hamper to be cleaned. When he returned to his room, he felt a weight lift from his body. When he went to his bed, he collapsed and just… slept… and he slept well for the first time since before Friday.

* * *

 

Izuku spent a lot of his time after this confrontation looking into the things he had heard. That ranged from what a green lantern was, to whoever this “Ganthet” person was. While he was unable to learn about Ganthet, he was able to find old news stories of a few men going by the name Green Lantern. Supposedly about 5-10 years before he was born they all disappeared. One of the four men, he assumed this was Hal Jordan due to his aviator jacket, was a pilot. Another was a U.S. Marine Vet. The third was an Ex-Cop, and the last was an up and coming comic illustrator. From any media Izuku could find, they all seemed to wear not matching, but similar uniforms, and that three of the four had been part of the Justice League. If Izuku remembered correctly the Justice League was an American organization that helped protect the earth from threats to it, whether they be from space, or earth itself.

Izuku looked back at the rings on his desk. He had left the box open hoping to see something happen, anything happen with them. Finally Izuku got up and went to try the ring on again…

…

…

Nothing.

No shock, jolt, spas or anything. Just, nothing. He took the ring off, and put it on again. Still nothing. Confused, he took off the ring and put it back in the box, then muttered to himself, “I’ll just have to wait, then…”

And so he waited… For two years, he waited…. And then the attack happened, and everything just fell into place.


	3. The Return of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still bad at this... plan to improve, but not anytime soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own shit. If I did, the Jump Force version of Midoriya would have more abilities, and our green boi wouldn't have to fight literal gods.

It had been a couple of months since Izuku had gotten the message from the ring. Since then, he had come to some revelations. The first of which, was that he needed to learn how to protect himself, because when you learn that you are supposed to go to space and restart something you don’t understand at all, it definitely doesn’t hurt to know how to fight. So Izuku asked his mother very timidly if she could sign him up for karate, or literally anything at all. She ended up signing him up for kickboxing because the gym it was taught at was closer to home than the karate studio that was in the city. The second revelation he had come to, was that his drawing had improved… like… a lot. After he had been shocked by the ring, whenever he went to make a new addition to his hero journals, he noticed that his drawing had gotten better. No longer was he just making doodles roughly the shape of his favorite heros, now he was making artistic sketches, most of which with the heroes in a pose of some sort. The third and final revelation came with school. While Izuku had always been a smart student, now he felt like he knew how to do new things his teacher was trying to teach before they even wrote it on the board. This led to Izuku finishing question before they were finished on the board by the teacher themself more and more. His teacher began to notice this and set up a meeting with his mother. In the meeting he suggested that they give Izuku some tests to see where he is at in his schooling, because he was obviously above a third year level. After all the testing Izuku was moved to a fifth year classroom. Katsuki did not take to this well, and tried cornering Izuku outside of the kickboxing gym he went to, which ended in Bakugou being chased off by the gym owner and being essentially banned from the gym itself, as he had been beating on Izuku before he was chased off.

This was pretty much how Izuku’s life went for a few months afterwards… minus Katsuki being a complete ass. It appeared that being in a higher grade allowed Izuku some freedom from Bakugou during school, as their schedules didn’t allow for them to cross paths. Due to Izuku going to the gym after school, he didn’t see much of Bakugou outside of school either. Life pretty much stayed calm for the following two years after these new life changes. Izuku kept up his journals and training, all the while maintaining good grades. He became more fit during this time, well as fit as a nine year old could be. He really didn’t expect to build any major muscles for a few years, but he still had the dream of being as strong as All Might so that he could become a hero and save people.

It all was ruined one night when Izuku was walking home though. It had been a normal day, Izuku went to school, then left for the gym. He chose to stay a little longer to do his homework before heading home, and when he had packed his stuff and left, there was an earth shaking explosion. Izuku had been outside the gym, and the force of the explosion knocked him off his feet. When he turned to the direction of the occurrence, he saw All Might punch Toxic Chainsaw in his direction. He watched as Toxic Chainsaw went flying over his head down the street, with All Might chasing after him. Seeing this as a prime chance to see a hero in action, Izuku immediately picked up his bag and ran in the direction they were going, not even processing the fact that it was in the direction of his home.

Eventually the fight had actually led to his apartment complex, and he could see the light in his home on. Izuku watched as All Might did battle with one of his toughest enemies yet, and he was absolutely ecstatic. It wasn’t until he saw Toxic Chainsaw get launched into his apartment complex that he started panicking. He tried to call his mom but she wasn’t answering, which didn’t aleve his panic at all. It got even worse when he saw his father’s car in the parking lot, which meant he was back from america to visit, which also meant he was with mom. So he called his dad instead… no answer. After that, not even the police and other heroes on the scene could stop as he ran toward his home. He didn’t even understand why he was doing it, all he knew was he needed to get his parents out of there.

He could see the foundation of the building shake as he started running up the stairs. It alarmed him that nobody was leaving their homes trying to fight to get past him as he went up, but he didn’t care. He got to his apartment to find it unlocked, but not open.

“MOM, where are you!? DAD!?” Izuku ran to the kitchen, empty. His parent’s bedroom, empty. His own room, empty.

**CATHUNK~**

The apartment just fell to a heavy tilt, and Izuku was sliding out of his front door. The walkway wall stopped him from falling off the building itself, but it still didn’t feel good. He ran back to the stairway to start heading back down to escape the collapsing building. When he got t the second floor a shock wave sent him sprawling into the air, onto the jagged hard ground. Apparently the building across from his had already fallen, and he had landed hard on it’s remains. From the same direction as the shock wave, he saw All Might having a standoff with Toxic Chainsaw. That didn’t concern him, because he knew All Might would save the day… what DID concern him, was that Toxic chainsaw had his parents in one arm, with his chainsaw arm ready to decapitate them… messily. They were about 100 yard away, but Izuku didn’t care. He strengthened his resolve, got up, and ran. He was so focused on getting there, that he didn’t think of what he would do when he did, or why he was doing it. He didn’t even notice a little tug on his right middle finger, as a warmth spread around him, and instead of running, he was now flying at his target and screaming at the top of his lungs. All Might, however, had turned his head when he heard the yell, and almost had a heart attack. Because he saw something he thought he would never see again within his lifetime… a Green Lantern. He recognized the suit and color combination of green and black, but full head cowl prevented him from seeing who this lantern was. Toxic Chainsaw saw this and immediately dropped his chainsaw onto his hostages heads, killing them outright. This had two effects, one of which was to make Izuku’s assault falter, the second was All Might Stepping up with a grim look on his face and he smashed Toxic Chainsaw so hard into the ground, that he was instantaneously knocked out. All Might then called for the police on the scene to move in and make an arrest. He turned around hoping to see the Green Lantern, only to see a boy. A boy on the verge of tears standing next to a green ring, while slowly making his way over holding his arms at shoulder height before he collapsed in a feint, hitting his head on a stray brick on the ground.

* * *

 

When Izuku woke up, all he saw was white. He heard a steady beeping and looked around the room, which made him realize he was in a hospital. Unsure of what exactly was happening, he studied the room. He came to the conclusion that he wasn’t hurt bad, because e didn’t have an IV in his arm. He also could hear voices outside his room, but could only make out specific words… Words like “alone”, “might”, and “sure”. Though the last one seemed to be phrased in the form of a question. Along with the lack of IV and the voices, he noticed a stack of boxes in the corner by a window. On top of which was the white one, which was small next to the others.

The door opened, “Please be quiet Mr. Yagi. He may still be resting.”

Izuku looked from the boxes to the door to see a pudgy man in a lab coat, and a scrawny man in a suit that was way too large for him… he must have an enlargement quirk.

“I understand doctor… I just want to make sure the boy is okay after last night.” stated the man Izuku could only assume was Mr. Yagi, who upon noticing that Izuku was awake, asked if he could have a few minutes alone with him. The doctor agreed, and said he would be checking on another patient a few rooms down.

Izuku was unsure of what to feel. Or even say for that matter. The man sat in an idle chair in the room after moving it next to the bed. After sitting down and studying the boy for a moment, he spoke.

“I know this is going to sound very odd, but what do you last remember?”

Izuku could only stare in confusion at the question, his mind flashing to getting to watch All Might fight a villain right in front of him. “I was walking home from the gym, when All Might was fighting Toxic Chainsaw… I followed them and… and… I-I don’t remember…” Izuku’s lack of memory, along with the saddened face of the man in front of him, made him nervous. “Sir, what happened? Why am I in a hospital? Where’s my mom? She would.. Be… here…”

“I see you’re starting to remember what happened. I’m so very sorry my boy… for you, and everyone else involved.” Mr. Yagi could only be disheartened by the look on Izuku’s face as he began to break into streams of tears. “I know this is going to be difficult but I need to ask you a few questions, and my employer wants to meet with you himsel-”

“Can I be alone? Please?” Izuku was sniffling, and wiping his nose.

“Yes… I will wait for you, so call me when you are ready to speak…”

Mr. Yagi then got up from the chair, and left the room.

* * *

After closing the door, he placed his head on it, and he could hear the beginnings of Izuku crying his heart out. Reaching into the pocket of his suit, he pulled out a green ring. The same one he saw the night before by the child he was just in a room with. After placing it back into his pocket he heard a monotone voice break him from his thoughts.

“So the energy readings were true. When were planning on telling me Toshinori?”

Lifting his head from the door, and turning to his right, Toshinori saw a very well dressed man who had a harsh look of unamusement on his face.

“Bruce… I thought you would be in the station right now, I was going to contact the league as a whole after I spoke to young Midoriya and was able to get him away from the hospital.”

“Okay then… Do we know if he is a lantern?” questioned Bruce

“I haven’t been able to talk to him yet, he’s remembering what happened last night. But I did see him with the ring on flying towards myself and Toxic Chainsaw…. Bruce, he had the suit”

“Toshinori,” began bruce, “I know you want to talk to him, but as a representative of the league, I want to take him in. Nobody has seen or heard from any of the lanterns in over a decade, which is strange because there were four assigned to this space sector alone, three of which worked with us.”

“Are you going to bring him to the station? To meet the League? Because i want to be there with him, it’s my fault that hi--” Toshinori couldn’t finish his sentence.

Worried Bruce stepped closer to him ready to support him, should he need it.

“Toshinori, what happened?” asked Bruce, already having a feeling of intense Deja Vu.

It took a few moments, but he finally got a response from his blonde friend.

“I’m assuming you saw the news?”

“Yes, Toxic Chainsaw was able to get two victims before you caught him…” A sense of realization hit him when he saw the look in his friends eyes. The same one he knows he has had before. “They were his parents, weren’t they?”

“Yeah Bruce, and I couldn’t save them… Now we have an orphaned Green Lantern on our hands. We need to bring him to the station, and i know your penchant for orphaned kids, so if you aren’t taking him in, I am.”

Chucking slightly at the comment about his family Bruce said, “All right, All Might… cool your jets, I haven’t even met the kid yet. And I agree, we need to get him to the station, he needs to meet the others...”

It would be a few hours before All Might and Bruce Wayne could get into the room with a conscious Izuku again, as he had cried himself to sleep. They stayed and waited, and when he finally woke up he was confused. He didn’t understand why a billionaire was in his hospital room. Especially a billionaire from the east coast of America.  The man from before, Mr. Yagi, then proceeded to talk to Izuku about the previous night. Izuku did a lot of crying, only to instead be comforted by Bruce.

When Toshinori brought out the green ring that Izuku had grown attached to, he asked if he could have the white box. Bruce got up, went over to it, and came back to hand it over without looking inside. Izuku asked for the ring back, and put it in the box along with all the others. After closing the box, it changed colors. While the whole thing used to be white, it was now a deep forest green with a single glowing lime green symbol on it.

“Well I’ll be damned…” muttered Bruce, “It seems the lanterns have returned…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't up to par with the previous ones... I was unsure of how to go about writing this specific part.  
> There was also the decision of whether i should stop at that final line, or make the chapter longer, but I think that is an effective ending to a chapter.  
> So flame, don't flame. Praise, don't praise. It's all up to you... I thrive on attention, so kudos are much appreciated.  
> Deuces!


	4. Questions, Discussions, and A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a summary? Personally I think they can ruin chapters... But that's just me.

“It seems the lanterns have returned….”

I didn’t know what to say, because a very important, and rich, man just said 6 words that, when out of context sound insane, made more sense to him than anything else. The only thing that confused him was,

_ ‘how does Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises, know about the lanterns disappearing. Of course they left over a decade ago for some reason that I still don’t understand, and that knowledge definitely isn’t hidden. Maybe he knew one of them personally, I mean, it makes sense, he IS a very powerful man known by many people… Maybe he knew who they were as well… should I ask hi-’ _

“Not here, kid. I can explain, no, WE can explain later. Everything” Bruce cut off Izuku’s train of mumbles with a hard glance toward Toshinori.

“He’s right, son…” Began Toshinori, “For now I need to tell you something. I know that you have hard a very hard couple of days recently, but we want to take you in. When I say ‘we’, I mean All Might’s Agency. At least until you are old enough to protect yourself and survive on your own. The only thing that could prevent this, is if you say no.” 

After Toshinori finished his proposition he waited for a response from the boy.

“Why me?” was all Izuku could muster, all the information he’s been receiving is starting to cloud is mind as he tries to process it.

“I… All Might has told me he is very regretful of what has happened to you, he sees it as his own fault for what happened to your… for what occured last night. That, and he was the one who brought you here, along with giving me that ring to give to you upon awakening. He knows who you are Izuku, and he wants to help you be the best you can be.” Toshinori had some difficulty not speaking in first person, but he managed, and he meant every word of what he said.

Izuku’s mind was starting to catch up with everything now. He was just told that Japan’s #1 hero said he wants to take him in. It sounded like he also wanted to train him as well, if for nothing other than to help him become a proper Green Lantern. Izuku wanted to say yes. He wanted to say so yes badly… 

“I’ll do it.”

Before he  could even think about it anymore, his lips moved to speak, seemingly signing a contract for him. He had no distinctive emotion on his face, if anything the other two in the room would describe his look to be conflicted and torn.

“Well then, if that is the case he told me to ask you a couple question before we leave, and don’t worry, this won’t affect his decision negatively at all.” Toshinori was quick to add the second half of his statement as not to scare the boy. After waiting a moment, Izuku looked at him and nodded, silently asking him to continue.

“ Okay. First question: What is your quirk.”

Izuku suddenly got a very saddened look on his face, before he hid it with his hair by looking at his lap, mumbling something.

“I’m sorry what did you sa-”

“He said he is quirkless.” Before Toshinori could finish his question Bruce had cut him off.

Izuku, upon hearing Bruce’s voice, looked up in shock. “You heard me?” and what he saw shocked him even more. Bruce looked to be prideful for some reason that he couldn’t understand.

“I’m very perceptive…” was all Bruce said before nodding to Toshinori to continue.

“Izuku, here is the second question: why did you run into danger against Toxic Chainsaw?”

Izuku wasn’t sure how to answer this.

“I… I don’t know. I mean, I wanted to help mom and dad of course… but I didn’t really think it through. I was just so scared, I just wanted him to stop hurting people. I couldn’t control myself, I just... went.”

Toshinori smiled at the end of Izuku’s explanation. He knew this was the one.

* * *

Quiet, metallic halls are suddenly disturbed by a flash of light, and a disruption of the air. A sliding door to a room full of people opens, then closes.

“You’re late…” A curt, forceful voice cuts the silence. Which is quickly followed by a hearty laugh.

“Ha ha ha, you know, for a speedster, you are never on time.” the chuckling continues after a man dressed in what looked like green and orange scales with a golden trident finishes his statement.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. And you know what bats, not everyone is an insomniac like you. I was in the middle of my beauty sleep...”

“Actually, I was in Japan when i called this meeting… Musutafu to be exact.” Everyone in the room looks questioningly towards the speaker.

“Batman, why were you in Japan?” Questioned a very toned woman dressed in red armor, that oddly resembled the american flag with a blue skirt with white stars.

Before Batman could answer his question, a green man interrupted, “I believe i can answer this. Batman’s sensors indicated a spike of energy in Japan that matched what the Green Lanterns’ energy looked like. So he went to investigate.”

Batman knew this was his cue to speak, for he needed to explain everything. “Yes, Martian Manhunter is correct. I went to Japan to follow up on an anomaly detected by my sensors. When I arrived, I found out that the cause was a young ten year old boy. And to make a long story short. He is the last Green Lantern, and I believe it is our duty as the League and friends of Hal to train him, and make him ready to take up the mantle to restart the corps.”

When they heard this, the other 6 people in the room looked to be in shock, though some hid it better than others. What followed was Batman explaining everything that had transpired in the last 3 days to the other 6 original members of the Justice League. After everyone was informed of the situation they came to a vote on whether Izuku should be trained by all of them, or not. I became a tie breaker with Batman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter for training him, and Superman, Aquaman, and Flash against training him.

“I know this is important to you Batman, but we have a lot of larger problems to focus on than training a green lantern.” Said Superman.

“Superman. I don’t expect you to know this but the reason the lanterns left all those years ago, was to fight a war. While we were here on earth trying to fight Lex Luthor for you, again. Hal, John, Guy, and Kyle were fighting with the other lantern corps to defeat Necron, and the Black Lanterns. If Izuku is to rebuild the corps and fight him, he will need out help.” argued Batman.

Everyone turned to Cyborg, as he was the final decision in how this would go.

“I think we should do it. If anything we can at least send him to be with the Titans. That way he can learn to work as part of a team, and train in his abilities as well. Starfire is overseeing them right now, so I’m certain he would be in capable hands.”

With that, the decision was made. While the league was training Izuku, he would live with Batman, before moving in with the Teen Titans to learn how to be a part of a team, as well as how to become a good hero. At least for the next three years. After which, he would go back to Japan, as Izuku had expressed his desire to become a licensed hero in his home country, as well as defend the galaxies.

* * *

Two people walked into a very large home. Izuku was carrying a fairly large duffel bag, and Bruce was in a very nice suit and tie, as if he was going to a meeting To Izuku, the house being very large was an understatement. The mansion they had walked into was larger than his entire apartment complex was tall! And that was just the front half he could see! It was then that Izuku started feeling out of place and asked

“Um… Mr. Wayne, Sir… are you really su-” before he could finish, Bruce had cut him off.

“Izuku, I am just as sure about this now, as I was when you asked me in Japan. And at the airport in Tokyo. And on the jet here. And in the Gotham airport. My mind will not change on the matter.” And just like that, Bruce had quelled any and all doubts Izuku had left in his mind.

It was at this point an old, silver haired man made an appearance.

“Master Bruce. I see you have returned home.”

“Yes Alfred, and I would like you to meet the newest addition to the family.”

Alfred had a look of confusion on his face, which soon turned to realization, then annoyance, and finally resignation as Bruce stepped to the side to reveal little ten year old Izuku. To Alfred, it was most nostalgic. Seeing Izuku reminded him of the first time he met young Master Damien, although admittedly he believed Damien was a year or two older.

“I see, Master Bruce. And what would the young Masters name be?”

Bruce stayed quiet, and Izuku looked up at him. Seeing this Bruce nudged him and nodded his head toward Alfred, silently telling Izuku to introduce himself. Seeing what he was meant to do, Izuku did his best to articulate his words in English, feeling them out strangely in his mouth as this was the first time he really had to speak English to someone since getting to Gotham.

“Hello…. My name is Izuku Midoriya, and… it is nice to…. meet you Mr. Alfred.” 

After he finished his slow sentence he held out his hand, looking up to see a smiling Alfred. Alfred reached out with his right hand and shook Izuku’s firmly. Izuku never noticed him snake his left arm out to grab the duffel from his shoulder until the weight was gone, and Alfred was holding it himself.

“Master Izuku, I will now show you to your room.” Said Alfred

Bruce then turned back to Izuku and told him to follow Alfred and that they would speak later, but for now, Izuku needed to rest. Following Bruce’s order, Izuku followed Alfred into the west wing of the Estate, only to be led to the third floor. Upon reaching his new room, Izuku was overwhelmed by how large it was. To him, it seemed to be as large as his old apartments living room and kitchen put together. When he thought of his first, and only home to this point, he became saddened. Thinking of his old home in Japan only caused him to think of his smothering mother that he loved, and the distant father he barely got to see…

“Master Izuku, are you alright?” 

When Alfred asked about his well being, it broke Izuku from his trance. He still thought of his parents, but his thoughts didn’t consume him. Alfred went into the room, and set Izuku’s duffel bag on the bed, turned to him, then proceeded to show Izuku where everything was. This included his closet and bathroom, as well as the balcony adjoined to the room next to his own. After the mini tour, Alfred did a small bend at the waist as a bow, then bid Izuku a good night.

After Alfred shut the door, Izuku immediately went over to his bag and opened it. He thought about taking out, and putting away all his clothing, but the jet-lag decided that now was the time to hit him. And it hit him hard. Feeling how tired he was, Izuku just climbed on the bed, pushed the bag off his bed with his foot, causing a thud, and some almost inaudible plops. When Izuku hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

* * *

_ Floating was a feeling still alien to Izuku. He knew it was a dream. It only was confirmed when he saw the same imagery; bodies just floating in space, beaten and bloody. It used to make him want to gag, but he has had this same dream so many times that this part rarely got to him anymore. _

_ As he floated through the seemingly endless bodies, he noticed something was different. The space he was in had a planet nearby. Without even thinking of it, his body was attracted to the planet, which from afar looked to be completely green and slightly glowing. He descended through the atmosphere and landed in what looked to be a city square. Although instead of buildings and skyscrapers, he say rock formations jutting out and paths leading to far off constructions. In the very center was a giant, green hourglass. _

_ Izuku chose to get closer to the hourglass, only to realize it wasn’t an hourglass at all. It was a lantern… a green lantern, a big one, at that. The closer he came to the lantern, the more it glowed, the BRIGHTER it glowed. He got to standing in front of it, and the light ceased. This made him confused, so he stepped forward to touch the glass. _

_ When he reached up with his hand, he saw a familiar ring. Which upon getting closer to the lantern, automatically flipped his hand around, and stuck to it like a magnet. The instant the ring made contact, power started flooding into it, and through it to Izuku. The power was so strong that it pushed Izuku back into space just to see that the slight glow on the planet from earlier, had practically exploded. Now he could see energy  flowing around the planet like the rings of saturn, only to converge at a center point forming the symbol of the green lanterns. Only one thought went through Izuku’s head: _

**_‘Oa…’_ **

* * *

“-ut of his stuff Damien…”

A voice in a shouting whisper was slowly waking up Izuku

“Why? He’s asleep, and for some reason he has nine rings…. Where’s he from? Mordor?” 

While the second voice seemed fairly unamused and monotonic. Which was followed by the squeak of what could be wheels.

“Damien, would you please for once listen to Dick?”

Izuku was in the process of sitting up when he heard a feminine voice, and after rubbing the sleep from his eyes, noticed his room was a little more crowded than he would have preferred. There was a rather short black haired boy, a ginger woman in a wheelchair, and a second guy who looked to be way older than the first. Izuku hadn’t processed his words to English before slightly freaking out and asking who they were in Japanese. He quickly corrected himself.

“Who are you people?”

Izuku hadn’t even noticed that the first kid was holding his box. The one with all of his rings, and he looked as if he was about to try one of them on. This caused Izuku to have a minor freak out in his mind before he rushed as fast as physically possible to take the box and ring from him and shut it protectively to keep him away from it.

The short one in response narrowed his eyes with a slight frown, while the taller one came behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t do anything Damien, this is why I said don’t go through his stuff.”

All he received in response was a huff of annoyance, and crossing of arms.

“If it was so important he should have hidden it better….” Upon saying his piece, the short boy left.

Izuku still confused on why people were in the room that was supposed to be his took a defensive step back. This didn’t go unnoticed by either of the other two room occupants.

“Hey, calm down kid. Bruce told us we’d be seeing a new face around for a while and sent us to come meet you. He also wanted you to know breakfast is going to be ready soon.”

Izuku relaxed when he heard that Bruce had sent them. He then mentally smacked himself in the face, of course he sent them. Why else would they be here?

“By the way, I’m Dick. This is Barbara, and the midget with a bad attitude that just left was Damien. I’m really sorry he sifted through your stuff. Technically he isn’t even supposed to be here right now… Oh, before I forget. What’s your name?”

“I-Izuku Midoriya…”

After getting a name for the face in front of him, Dick reached out his hand for a shake, which Izuku obliged.

“Nice to meet you Izuku. Now, let’s go get breakfast. Apparently today is crepes.”


	5. A Challenge over Nut Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA YOU THOUGHT I WOULD WRITE ONE OF THESE?!  
> PLEASE, I HAVE BETTER WASTES OF TIMe, like catching up on the rest of Boruto.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention - shameless plug, I have created a discord (I know, perfectly original), I just find it to be an easier way to take questions and answer them.
> 
> Linky: https://discord.gg/UvmuSf

Breakfast was a…. Quiet affair, to say the least. What with Damien eyeing Izuku from across the long table, hints of distrust in his eyes and alert posture. Everyone else seemed to be just fine. A chair was removed to make room for Barbara, and Dick sat next to her. They did their best to hold conversation with Izuku for a while, doing their best to get him used to the English language. He knew the words, he just needed to put them into practice. So far he had been doing well, only needing to be told what a for words were.

The large double door behind Izuku opened to reveal Bruce entering alongside Alfred, who had a notepad and pen in hand. Bruce walked over to sit near Damien, and greeted everyone with a good morning as he passed. After his arrival the conversations continued, with Damien finally adding in his two sense.

“Izuku, do you know how to fight?”

The question had caught him off guard.  _ Is this supposed to be a challenge? Is Damien just curious? Does he want me to fight him? What should I do? What would mom do? Probably stutter out an answer and pass out…. What would  _ dad  _ do? Am I suppos- _

“I asked you to get an answer, not your life story.” Interjected Damien

“Damien. I know you are curious, but we should let him res-”

“I-I was taught kickboxing?”

This caught everyone's attention. Izuku may have stuttered, but it seemed like he was trying to be confident, even if his answer was phrased a question. Izuku himself looked like he was shaking in  his metaphorical boots.

“Show me.”

It was at this point that Dick decided to step in,

“Damien, what the hel-?!”  
“Wait,” Bruce was putting his foot down, “Damien. I was trying to say we need to let him rest. We just flew in from Tokyo, and he hasn’t acclimated to the time change. Dick, This is no time to be playing mother hen. You can’t protect everyone. Now, Izuku, should you want, I will allow you to have a small spar with Damien. I know he wants to see how strong you are. This is all up to you.”

Izuku was put on the spot. Everyone in the room was staring at him, even Alfred, who happened to be watering a plant in the corner. Damien was trying to size him up from the table. Dick had a look of annoyance on his face, as he gazed upon Izuku with pity. Barbara was still stuffing her face as she flipped her head between Bruce and Izuku. Bruce was…. being Bruce. He had a blank expression on his face, as to not give anything he was thin away. Izuku swore he could never lose a game of poker to anyone, bar none.

“I’ll do it.”

This one sentence caused several reactions. Damien nodded approvingly. Barbara kept stuffing her face, albeit slower. Dick looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Ad Bruce just… grinned. 

“Master Bruce, does this mean you will be needing the basement?”

“Yes Alfred. But not now.”

* * *

 

In the vastness of space, there are many lifeforms. All of which have life spans…. Well, most of which. Some are immortal, at least, as close as one can get to being so. One such race would be the Oans. They are short, blue folk, who sometimes are a little morally flawed. They tend to be fairly wrinkly and are charged with the oversight, and command of the Green Power Core. A core that has, until recently, stayed dead.

“Ganthet! Ganthet!” 

A blue being in a red and white robe was flying frantically looking for someone. Someone who happened to be staring at the stars, as if waiting for something…

“Yes, Basilius?” asked the oan in question

“The core! It’s turning back on!” 

Basilius waited for a response, perplexed when one never came.

“Ganthet! Do you know what this mea-”

“I know what it means… I expected this to happen much later to tell you the truth.”

“What do you mean?”

“During the attack, Hal Jordan and I sent out a Green Lantern ring… Kyle’s to be exact. But it appears that is not the only one that made it to a destination.”

Basilius was downright confused. Ganthet shouldn’t have been able to send out a ring. And as far as he knew, Kyle Rayner’s was destroyed. But now was not the time for questions, the core has been relit, and the Green Lanterns are needed to keep the peace.

“Ganthet, what are we going to do? We need the Lanterns out there again, protecting the galaxies. We don’t know how long it will take for Nekron to make another attack!”

“I am well aware of the situation, Basilius. But if there is one thing I have learned in all my time here on Oa, especially from the Corps, is that you need to follow your gut. And mine has  **HOPE…** ”

* * *

 

Three hours….. He had been waiting three hours….

“What’s wrong with him?” Questioned Damien

“Damien, he just finished eating, if you want him to throw up all over you, go for it. But I seriously doubt he wants to do that himself. Also, he never even got to get settled in his room. After he is done I’m sure he will come down ready to go.” answered Dick.

“Whatever, if he were a real warrior he would have taken me on right then and there. He is a coward for waiting.”

It was at this moment that they could see Izuku walking into the hall. He was wearing a track suit, and had on a pair of padded, fingerless gloves.

“Finally, now let’s go downstairs so we can fight.”

“Don’t you mean spar?” interjected Izuku

“No. I meant what I said. Spars are for friends, and you are not my friend.”

Izuku decided it would be wise to into respond to Damien at this point. He seemed to be annoyed already, and he did not want to poke the already growling bear. Behind Damien, Dick was giving the universal sign of ‘please just let it go for now’ as if he thought Damien’s actions were upsetting him. But there was another thing on his mind.

“I know you said basement, but there are no stairs.”

“You’ll see” Dick quickly replied.

The conversation was left at that. At least until they had led Izuku to a clock. A abnormally large clock to be exact. The design on the inside reminded him of an older american story… he couldn’t quite remember the name but it was something about a hole in the ground and torture. He shuddered at that phase he had when it came to literature.

“And now! Drumroll please!” Dick paused as if waiting for actual applause to start, then clicked a button hidden from Izuku’s view. “Welcome to the basement!!”

The back panel of the clock swung open, and the pendulum stopped swinging. Damien stepped through first, and Dick ushered Izuku through himself, following afterwords while closing the panel on his way in. They walked down a very long set of winding stairs, which opened to a cave. Well… ‘cave’ would be an understatement, this was more in the realm of a lair. A very large lair at that. From this vantage point he could see a familiar black car, a giant joker card, and some sort of bat….shaped…..aircraft….  _ OMG THIS IS THE BATCAVE!!! _

“Hahahahaha! WHOO! That was great!”

Behind Izuku’s muttering, shaking form, Dick was clutching his stomach as he bellowed laughter and ‘whoops’. Which in turn caused Izuku to look down in shame and embarrassment.

“Oh man, that was just amazing. I’m sorry little dude, but I was under the assumption you already knew. But that look on your face is great.” Dick sputtered as he continued laughing.

There was a shift in movement behind Izuku, in front of Damien. All parties turned to look at said movement. Dick almost immediately shut up, for the person standing there was none other than THE Batman.

“Must I remind you of your first time here Dick?” was the only thing to come out of Batman’s cold, cold voice.

For Izuku, his brain was spinning.  _ This is Bruce Wayne’s home. Which also has the Batcave under it. Which has THE Batman in it. Does that mean Batman works for Bruce, or that Bruce works for Batman? No, that can’t be…. So this must mean that…. _

Izuku slowly lifted his head from his hand and looked at the man in the cape and cowl.

“Mr. Wayne?”

“You are taking this incredibly well. Much better than I had expected.” said Bruce as he removed the cowl from his face.

“Don’t worry Mr. Wayne. I am surely screaming on the inside. Loudly.”

This statement had Dick chuckling… at least until Bruce cleared his throat while staring pointedly at him. After Dick at shut up, again, he decided to continue.

“You know why you came down here Izuku. If you two are going to spar, go to the mat on the center platform,” began Bruce, “Oh, and Damien, no sword today. We can’t have you killing you’re new housemate.”

As if Izuku ha just been rocked to his core, his head perked up at the word ‘sword’. Only for him to see Damien shedding his shirt to show a tank top. Taking this as his cue to join the mat, Izuku stripped off his tracksuit jacket, and put on his UFC gloves. Both parties stretched for a few minutes before the match.

“You know,” whispered Dick to Bruce as the boys prepared, “he is taking this extremely well…” 

“I expect that he is putting it in the back of his mind for the moment. Rest assured, as soon as his mind catched up with all the processing due after this match, he will have many questions and will probably pass out more than once.” replied Bruce

“That isn’t disconcerting at all….” retorted Dick

Nobody ha seemed to notice Alfred, who stepped into the middle of the mat in a referee outfit, as if he was ready for this to happen. He held a small bell and mallet in hand. Looking at both Izuku and Damien, making sure they were ready and in position to fight. On he was, h stpp to the edge of the mat, an rang the bell.

To Izuku, it was over way too fast. He had taken all of two steps forward, before seeing Damien essentially disappear from his view, only to land flat on his back.

“Pathetic… you call that fighting?” spat Damien

This only served to remind Izuku of Katsuki, the way that both his and Damien’s lips curled into that punchable grin that was demeaning to all those around them. Without even thinking, Izuku used his fists to push himself off the ground and got back into position. He would not be caught blindsided by Damien’s speed again.

This time when Damien disappeared from view, Izuku immediately turned around. He had done this in the hope to block a kick to the legs, only to receive a punch to the face.

**CRACK~**

He could feel the blood dripping down his face, but that didn’t mean that he had to stop fighting. Raising his hands in the Peek-a-boo fashion, he started hopping on his feet, getting ready to move in any direction at any given time. This time he was ready, he would get a hit in on Damien.

This time as Damien moved, Izuku moved with him. He stopped to block double kicks with his arms, an sent out two quick jabs while Damien’s back was turned. One missed and soare in the air, while the other made a direct hit with the middle of Damien’s spine. Because he didn’t expect this, it caused Damien to lose his balance. This only made if look at Izuku with a grin, and he dropped his guard.

“I like him…. He has spunk.” said Damien as he walked away from the mat.

This left Izuku deeply confused, why was he walking away? Who was the winner? Not knowing what to do, he looked at the spectators. Bruce had a complacent smile on his lips, while Dick was rubbing his eyebrows in what seemed like annoyance. A lot of things that Damien did annoyed Dick, apparently.

“Good job, Izuku. You managed to land a punch on a trained assassin.” stated Bruce

“WHAT?!1"


End file.
